She'll need to pray tonight
by SweetlyMagnifique
Summary: A short series of poems about constance's time at college.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Worst Witch**

_**Hey guys! This is my first upload so I thought I'd do a short series of poems to get myself started. Please read and review because I don't know if they're any good. :)**_

The night falls gentle upon the earth, but hard within the heart of the terrified child. She knows what's to come, draws herself in to a tiny ball and closes her eyes. In an attempt to make it go away. She'll need to pray tonight.

Foot steps are coming down the hall. "Please no" is whispered. "Please go" is prayed

The air turns cold as a shiver runs down her spine. Constance will need to pray tonight because she is coming.

The door creaks open on a rusty hinge and a figure sweeps in to the door way. The sight of the figure makes her cringe.

She'll need to pray tonight.

"G-Good evening Mistress B-Broomhead" speaking without permission was a mistake. Mistress Broomhead's reptilian eyes filled with rage then constancce knew that she's being locked inside a pain filled cage.

She'll need to pray tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys :) The second poem in my series of three. Once again please read and review and thanks for all the lovely reviews I've had so far. :)**_

Hecketty's eyes show twisted pleasure in her mind at the thought of causing her protegee pain. Bolts of light hit again and again.

She'll need to pray tonight.

" I'm sorry!" she screams, but words do her no good. She just gives up, Hecketty has already taken away her innocence. Her childhood.

She'll need to pray tonight.

There's no point in screaming, no one will answer her cries. Or see the sorrow in her eyes. For years now she has been well hidden in a place where all have been forbidden.

She'll need to pray tonight.

No sign of stopping, what's she to do? Hope tonight's the end? Bid her life adieu?

A grip, A twist, A snap, A scream. There is no dignity that she can redeem. While Hecketty will be roaming free, Constance will be condemned for eternity

She'll need to pray tonight.

The reflection of pain was in her eyes as she fought to hold back tears. The tears of hardship, held back for years. Hecketty won't stop until she's done her worst. She doesn't care about the child she's hurt.

She'll need to pray tonight.

Finally it stops, she does no more. While Constance just lies there sprawled on the floor. The door clicks shut, she's all alone in the darkness on her own. To give her the strength to survive. To fight.

Constance will need to pray tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya * waves* Ok so here's the last part of my series :) sorry about being so late uploading * puppy dog eyes* and sorry about this chapter not being as good as the others (in my opinion). Thanks to princess sammi and chrissiemusa for their reviews. **_

_**P.S Don't forget to review :)**_

The child stirs and lets out a moan. There's no one to help her, she's on her own. She struggles to stand and collapses with pain. She can't cope anymore, she's going insane.

She'll need to pray tonight.

Reaching out under the bed. She pulls out the of a gleaming red. Healing potion. Always to hand just incase it's too much to stand.  
>Pulls out the cork and downs it in one. Tosses it and with a smash she knows it's done.<p>

She'll need to pray tonight.

The potion works, the child winces as she remembers each time she was hit with jinxes.  
>She makes a decision, then and there. She needs to leave, to go anywhere.<p>

She'll need to pray tonight.

She conjours a rope and ties a knot. Throws one end out of the window. It's her only shot.

She'll need to pray tonight.

Lowering herself down to the ground. Constance vanishes from the court yard before she's found.

She'll need to pray tonight.

Out side the gates she makes a pledge, that a child wil never push her over the edge.  
>Where ever she goes, where ever that may be she vows never to be like Hecketty.<p>

She'll need to pray tonight.

While standing, watching the silent school. Constance transports herself to a tranquil pool.  
>Alone now, by this soundless pool . The girl is free to lose her cool.<p>

Crying silently in the fading light,  
>Constance kneels and prays this night.<p> 


End file.
